MTPC47/Image Gallery
MTPC EP47 Mirai and Mofurun about to wake up.png|Mirai and Mofurun about to wake up MTPC EP47 Riko looking at the new day.png|Riko looking at the new day MTPC EP47 Hachan welcoming the sun.png|Kotoha welcoming the sun MTPC EP47 Kochou notices the climate has changed in the magic world.png|Kouchou sense the climate change in Magic World MTPC EP47 Lian meets Kochou in his Study.png|Lian meeting Kouchou in his study MTPC EP47 Deusmast inside the sun.png|Deusmast inside the sun MTPC EP47 The Endless Chaos.png|Kouchou sensing the presence of the Never Ending Chaos MTPC EP47 Deusmast soon will awaken.png|Deusmast prepares to awaken MTPC EP47 the girls ask Mirai to come with them.png|The girls ask Mirai to come with them MTPC EP47 Riko and Hachan.png|Riko with Kotoha MTPC EP47 Benigyo asks the fallen to lend her power.png|Benigyo asks her fallen allies to lend her their powers MTPC EP47 the fallen endless chaos agree to help Benigyo.png|The shadows agree to help her MTPC EP47 The girls head out.png|The girls get ready to head out MTPC EP47 Mofurun waving bye.png|Mofurun waves goodbye MTPC EP47 Kochou and Lian discuss a miracle about the linkle spirits.png|Kouchou and Lian discuss a miracle about the Linkle Spirits MTPC EP47 when all gather a Miracle will occur.png|They say that a miracle will occur once all the spirits enter the Rainbow Carriage MTPC EP47 Kochou is anable to contact the girls.png|Kouchou tries and fails to contact the girls MTPC EP47 the girls notice Kana trying Magic.png|The girls notice Kana trying to use magic MTPC EP47 Kana tries to figure out the wiches magic spell.png|Kana tries to figure out the witches' spell MTPC EP47 Hachan about to tell Kana its Cure Up Rapapa.png|Kotoha gets ready to tell Kana the incantation MTPC EP47 Riko stops Hachan from saying the magic spell.png|Riko stops Kotoha from telling Kana anything MTPC EP47 the girls at the shrine.png|The girls arrive at the shrine MTPC EP47 Hachan wants Mofurun to get bigger.png|Kotoha wants Mofurun to be bigger MTPC EP47 Mirai asks what Riko going to do.png|Mirai asks Riko what she wants to wish for MTPC EP47 Mirai Riko Kotoha praying at a shrine.png|The girls pray at the shrine MTPC EP47 why im going to be a great magic user.png|Riko says she will be a great magic user MTPC EP47 Hachan does not know what to do.png|Kotoha does not know what to do MTPC EP47 the girls doing a warm up.png|The girls warm themselves up (28) Kochou and Lain are alerted about the Black Sun.png|Kouchou and Lian learn about the oncoming eclipse (29) Magic Crystal sensing The Endless Chaos.png|Magic Crystal senses the Never Ending Chaos (30) No Magic World Under The Black sun.png|The dark Sun eclipsing over No Magic World MTPC EP47 Benigyo Final Form.png|Benigyo in her final form (32) Benigyo takes the eyecatch and aims for the Pretty Cures.png|Benigyo gets ready to attack the Cures (33) The Girls notice Benigyo.png|The girls notice Benigyo (35) Miracle Sapphire.png|Miracle aftr being attacking (36) Miracle and Magical Sapphire Kicks Benigyo.png|Miracle and Magical kicking Benigyo (37) Benigyo aims for The Cures.png|Benigyo aims at the Cures (38) Felice protects The girls.png|Felice protecting Miracle and Magical (39) miracle and magical react to Benigyo power up attack.png|Miracle and Magical react to Benigyo powering up her attack (40) Benigyo annoyed her attack failed to defeat the maho girls pretty cure.png|Benigyo looking down on the Cures (41) Felices vow.png|Felice vows to protect the worlds (42) there is still Another Day.png|Magical prepares to attack (43) Sapphire Magical Kicking Benigyo.png|Magical kicking Benigyo (44) we will Protect Everyone.png|Miracle attacking (45) Smiles.png|Felice attacking (46) Happiness.png|Magical attacking (47) Benigyo repelling Extreame Rainbow.png|Benigyo repelling Extreme Rainbow (48) Alexandernite girls are stun at Benigyo trying to repel.png|The Cures are stunned that Benigyo is pushing them back (49) Benigyo fails but still lives.png|Benigyo is overpowered by Extreme Rainbow (50) the Girls notices Deusmast.png|The Cures noticing Deusmast's appearance MTPC EP47 Shakince, Orba, Labut.jpg|Shakince, Orba and Labut have been revived MTPC EP47 Deusmast.jpg|Deusmast has finally arrived (51) mahogirls knocked out of their Alex forms.png|The Cures are knocked back into their previous forms (52) Benigyo happy to see her master again Deusmast.png|Benigyo is happy to see Deusmast (53) Felice seeing a Revived Deusmast.png|Felice seeing the revived Deusmast (54) Kochou and Lian seeing Deusmast Revived from the Magic World.png|Kouchou and Lian watch from Magic World as Deusmast appears (55) The Girls hearing Deusmast roar.png|The Cures hearing Deusmast roar (56) Mofurun scarced of Deusmastà.png|Mofurun is scared of Deusmast (57) The girls stuck in to Deusmasts World.png|The girls are sucked into Deusmast's world (58) Deusmast World merged of Both no magic world and magic world.png|The Magic and No Magic Worlds have been merged Other MTPC47 Zako Akifumi 1.png|Storyboard by Zako Akifumi (Sample) MTPC47 Zako Akifumi 2.png|Storyboard by Zako Akifumi MTPC47 Zako Akifumi 3.png|Storyboard by Zako Akifumi MTPC47 Zako Akifumi 4.png|Storyboard by Zako Akifumi wall_maho_47_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. MTPC47.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries Category:Storyboard On Page